Shattered Trust
by Chibisan1092
Summary: It has been 5 years since Chihiro has been to the spirit world and Haku has finally been freed after all these years but when he is searching for her he finds her pinned up against a tree with a guy!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I have now taken the time to re-read my eighth grade work and I realize how bad my detail was so now I am re-editing it for our enjoyment, yes our as in including myself I do not like sucky stories my stories included.

Disclaimer: Well I will just do what every one else is doing so I do not own Miyazaki's beautiful Spirited Away or any of the character's.

**Chapter 1 **

Chihiro stared out of her classroom's window, not paying any attention to the teacher that was going on and on about a project of some sort. Chihiro was thinking about non other than her emerald-eyed dragon, 'Haku,' she thought as she drifted into one of her old memories.

_"Will we ever meet again" asked Chihiro_

_"Yes, don't worry I have my name back," Haku replied giving Chihiro a smile._

_"Now go and don't look back." Haku said as Chihiro walked down the steps that first lead her to the Spirit World. Recalling that was the last time she saw him._

Then she was snapped back to reality, although her thoughts still remained on a certain boy. When a boy came up to her, named Yuhi asked her for the millionth time "Will you be my girlfriend." Yuhi was a kind boy, but Chihiro just wasn't interested she still could here Haku's promise ringing in her ears.

Chihiro on normal circumstances would calmly say no and give him a sad smile, but today she was not focusing on him but on a dragon boy. She replied dazedly " Yea, sure ". Yuhi didn't take no for an answer and before Chihiro could realize what she had done he had sped of to tell anyone that crossed his path.

The bell rang and Chihiro made her way to lunch. 'I wonder what all that was about?' wondered Chihiro. 'I can't even remember what he asked me, Oh well I am sure it wasn't anything important,' she thought optimistically as she walked into the lunch room. Chihiro sat down unpacking her lunch; she didn't particularly like the lunch food but, then again who did? She began to munch on her food, taking out a book to read. Then, she felt a hand wrap around her shoulders. She stiffened at the contact. Who was touching her!?

"Hey baby? Is that any way to treat your boy friend?" said Yuhi with a smile.

"Girlfriend?" replied Chihiro with surprise.

"Why are you so surprised you're the one that said yes?" he asked.

"I did?" she said still confused.

"Yes, you did," said Yuhi sternly afraid of what she would say.

Chihiro felt pity for Yuhi although she didn't really have feeling for him, she didn't really think she would have the heart to break up with him. What had he done to deserve it? Still confused about how she got into this mess she didn't break up with him. Chihiro became very depressed during the relationship, she felt as if she was betraying herself and Haku. It was like her heart broke in two every time Yuhi hugged her or they held hands, it made her feel like she was worthless. She did not let Yuhi kiss because deep in her heart she thought that right belonged to Haku.

On their one month anniversary expected at least a word or at least recognition of their accomplishment. She wasn't a high maintenance girlfriend, but she still wanted some attention even if she didn't really like him all that much. Chihiro knew he wasn't happy because she didn't act like the kind of girlfriend he wanted, but if he wanted that then he would have to go out with some other girl then because she was sold to Haku of course.

At the end of the day she told him it was their one month anniversary he said" Oh oops (A/N Just so everybody knows this has happened to me kind of so its kind of like the inspiration so like I was kind of pissed when my ex-bf said oops but nothing else is inspiration now its pure imagination.) don't worry baby I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night at I will pick you up.

"Ok,"replied Chihiro nervously.

**The Next Day **

Chihiro got ready for dinner wearing an extravagant red dress with light make up and soft curls. Yuhi picked her up and they went to the restaurant. They ate an over all delicious and had a good time. He paid the bill like a gentleman and asked Chihiro "Why don't we take a walk?"

"Ok, sure" replied Chihiro as Yuhi took her outside and led her to a park".

"Chihiro?" asked Yuhi

"Yes, Yuhi," she replied not really liking how this was going.

"You know I love you, right," said Yuhi with a look of despair on his face.

"Err..." she said with a look of uncertainty.

"Do you love me?" he asked desperately

"Um..."

"I'll take that as a yes," said Yuhi slowly pinning her against a tree. As he ever so slowly put his head closer to hers and his lips closer and closer.

(A/n I have re-edited and I am proud the old version was crap I hope you enjoy the new re-edited one R and R.)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Re-edited for our enjoyment

Disclaimer: I am not Japanese, I am not Miyazaki therefore I don't own it.

Chapter 2

XX Haku XX

'Finally, after five years I have escaped Yubaba's clutches and can search for my Chihiro' thought Haku while he flew in his dragon form to the portal of the human realm.

"This is it," thought Haku just as he was about to enter the tunnel. Then thoughts came into his mind 'Will she hate me? Will she remember me?' or the biggest question of all, 'Does she love me as much as I love her?'

For days he searched for Chihiro with no avail. Nightfall was approaching and he was admittedly tired. He came upon a park he sat in a bench to rest, head in his hands. The human world was just to big for him to find Chihiro it would be almost impossible and he couldn't look forever he was a spirit after all he could not stay in the human world for to long or he would perish no matter how strong he was. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about what he should do, Should he stay? Or continue looking? His thoughts were interrupted as he saw a couple approaching so he flew into a nearby tree so he didn't interrupt the couple's moment. He was about to fly off in search of his Chihiro until he heard part of their conversation.

"Chihiro," said the guy.

Haku's eyes widened with surprise.

"Yes," answered Chihiro.

Haku couldn't believe she had grown and how beautiful she had gotten. Haku was still in shock, until he heard the guy say to his Chihiro (bit possessive isn't he?).

"Do you love me?" asked the human with lust in his eyes

Haku didn't want to believe it, he was too late, and it was obvious Chihiro had moved on. Haku could not bear to hear her reply because his world was crumbling around him. So he took of to Zeniba's blinded by his misery.

XX Chihiro XX

This suddenly Chihiro felt the wind blow ferociously them she remembered, 'Ah I'm about to get lip- raped'. She said with fear in her voice," Umm Yuhi I- I don't think I'm ready for this, stop!" But instead he only got closer, she thought, 'Well I tried to warn him', while doing a round house kick. 'Wow those five years of Tai Kwan Do really do wonders don't they'. Yuhi was sent 10 feet into another tree with a nasty cut to the forehead. 'Oh no what have I done' thought Chihiro while running to him to help him immediately forgetting what he was going to do earlier.

But he was already up charging at her full speed. 'Oh no', thought Chihiro while being thrown backward with Yuhi on top of her and he said, "If you wont let me have you I guess I'll force you to have me ", as he started to rip his clothing off.

A/n Shout out to my SISSY Shadow Dragon Br she's awesome read her stories they are prolly better than mine lol but still read mine cuz it makes me feel all fuzzy inside If u review, maybe ill give u a shout out lol I want at least one lol my standards aren't high can u tell XD o and before I forget this isn't the whole update cuz like its so big and I am so lazy that I have to break it up ok well R AND R.)


End file.
